So We Meet Again
by Pinky456
Summary: The pc and the bb split in high school... 7 years later, they meet again what will happen? couples include: massington, clam, jolicia, dylvert, and kremp
1. Summary

_**The Pretty Committee…..**_

_**Massie Block:**_ After a bad breakup, she moved to California and is living the life in with the rest of the PC. Is a model for Victoria Secret with Claire and loves her life but when some unexpected people show up again what will happen?

_**Claire Lyons:**_ Is having fun living with the PC in California and is modeling for Victoria Secret. She moved when she caught Cam with Nikki and couldn't be happier with her new life. But what happens when the blue eyed/green eyed hottie is suddenly back in Claire's life?

_**Alicia Rivera:**_ Is the new Shakira, she sings and dances plus has a rocking body, living with the PC is awesome and she wouldn't change a thing. Then Josh is back in her life. Will she forgive and forget? Or finally move on?

_**Dylan Marvil:**_ The fiery red head now has her own talk show since her mom retired. She is America's hot and funny chick and never disappoints. So when an old flame comes back, what will this Red head do?

_**Kristen Gregory:**_ This soccer chick has it all and life with the PC is awesome, she does some movies and teaches Soccer she loves her life and thinks that nothing can happen to her but when a certain perv is back in her life, what will she do? Oh well, we'll just have to find out.


	2. The Fashion show

_**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was typing up a chapter for my other story but I'm back now!**_

"Dude, why are we here." Cam Fisher asked his best friend Derrick Harrington.

"Because it turns out that Massie and Claire became models and they just so happen to have a show today." He replied while watching two blonde girls walk by.

"So?" Kemp asked

"So I thought it would be funny to watch them embarrass themselves on the catwalk." Derrick snickered

"Well then this should be great." Josh muttered sarcastically

Just then 3 girls walked in. a tall red head, a dirty blonde, and a girl who looked just like Shakira except she had a bigger chest and dark wavy hair.

The red head wore a green asymmetric draped shell, superfine super swirl stitched mid rise skinny jeans, and CASADEI green pointed toe pumps.

The dirty blonde wore a color block tieback tank, skinny jeans, and tulsi vegan floral print flat sandals.

The third girl wore a red L'wren Scott embroidered tee which clung to her like a second skin and emphasized her flat stomach and large chest, dark denim jeans and red VERSACE low patent leather boots.

They all walked in synch and all eyes were on them

"No way." Josh muttered.

"It can't be _them_." Kemp said.

"We haven't seen _them_ in years." Chris agreed.

"It _is_ them." Cam and Derrick said in unison.

The boys stared in awe as Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen all sat down right next to the boys, paying no attention to them whatsoever.

Then Tyra banks walked up to the glass podium. "Hey are ya'll ready to get this party started?" she yelled into the mike

Thunderous cheers were heard all throughout the room

"Okay then without further ado, here are the angel models!" she yelled

One by one she listed different names of different models but Derrick and Cam paid no attention to them. They were anxiously waiting for Massie and Claire to come out.

"Now we have Miss Massie Block!" She said

"I'd like to see Massie dazzle me." Derrick snickered

Then a brunette beauty walked on confidently dressed in an all red outfit with large red fabric that looked like wings. She had a smirk on her face and as she walked to the end of the catwalk, which was right in front of Derrick, she struck a pose leaving Derrick's mouth hanging open.

Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan were laughing the whole time but in between their fits of giggles, they managed to get some cheers in for their best friend.

"And last but not least, Miss Claire Lyons!" Tyra said

A beautiful blonde stepped out in and all white angels costume, she walked with grace and when she saw Cam with his eyes wide, she smiled to herself and flash her signature pose before giving a flirty wink and walking off.

"Dudes, close your mouths." Josh hissed at Cam and Derrick.

They did but not for long because when it was time for the costume part of the show, the girls had the same effect on Derrick and Cam.

While Kristen, Alicia, and Dylan started to laugh and cheer again, Kemp, Josh, and Chris watched them eagerly.

Alicia then stood up and walked backstage, Josh's eyes never left her body, and she felt him staring and smirked.

"Quit staring at me Hotz!" she said over her shoulder and smiled when she saw Josh turn red

_**~Backstage~**_

"Are you guys ready for this?" she asked Massie and Claire

"Hell yes." Massie responded "This will really make the guys regret what they did to us in high school." She said.

"Okay then, lets do this." Alicia said as she quickly finished putting on he outfit **_( outfits on profile)_**

_**~Outside~**_

"What do you think Alicia is doing backstage?" Josh asked

"Idk but did you see Massie out there? Damn. She was working it." Derrick said while thinking about her rocking body

"Dude, that's gross." Cam said

Derrick scoffed, "Yeah, like you weren't having fantasies about you and Claire together in that outfit." He said while raising his eyebrows

Cam turned beet red. "Shut up." He muttered and shoved Derrick "Like you don't think of Massie that way." He shot back

"Would you guys shut the fuck up? We don't appreciate you eyeing our friends like they're some piece of meat." Dylan snapped and immediately all eyes were on her

"What?" she shrugged "Somebody had to say it and these guys are getting on my last nerves."

She and Kristen high fived each other.

The lights dimmed and there was a hushed silence around the room

"Okay, so Massie and Claire decided to do a tribute to their best friend Alicia Rivera and Shakira." Tyra said into the mike "Shakira, we know you're in here so please stand up."

A Hispanic woman with blonde hair in her mid forties stood up with a smile on her face she had few wrinkles but looked as healthy as ever. People clapped and cheered when they saw her.

"Great, and now here they are, performing on of Shakira's greatest hits, Hips don't lie!"

3 girls stepped out and started dancing while hips don't lie played in the background there were strobe lights flashing everywhere.

_**The video of the dance is on my profile**_

When the show was over Massie and Claire came out. Claire was dressed in a satin pullover blouse with puff sleeves, citizens of humanity jeans, and Christian Louboutin leather heels. Massie was dressed in a Grey octothrope top, Hudson jeans, and Michael Antonio open toe pumps.

"Hey guys!" Massie said with a smile on her face it quickly vanished when she saw Derrick watching her she rolled her eyes

"What the hell are you staring at Harrington?" she asked coldly

He immediately closed his mouth. "Nothing its just that you look fatter since high school." he said while smirking

Massie just laughed, "I'll have you know that I'm a size 2 and at least I didn't lose the soccer championship just because I had a boo boo on my hand did I?" She said smirking

Derrick sighed defeated, "Come on guys, lets go." He mumbled

"Bye Claire." Cam managed to get out before Chris dragged him away

Claire simply gave him the finger and smiled when she saw his eyes widen.

The PC all looked at her with the same reaction as Cam.

"What?" she asked defensively "Kuh-laire that was totally rude and bitchy." Massie said, "I am finally starting to rub off of you." She said happily

"Okay lets go." Kristen said

"We have to wait for Alicia." Dylan replied

Just then the Spanish goddess jogged towards them. She had gotten better at running over the years.

"Guess what?" she asked excitedly "Shakira wants to record a song with me!" she yelled without giving them time to answer

"That's great." Massie said

"Yeah but the bad news is that she wants to do it in Hawaii." Alicia said

"We can come with you for support, plus we can stay for an extra long time and take a much needed vacay when you done recording." Claire offered

"Yeah and plus I have a beach house there." Kristen said, "Being a Neutrogena spokes model and actress really pays off."

"Okay then its settled, were going to Hawaii!" Massie yelled

**_Just so you guys know, all of the outfits are on my profile and the dance video and what the characters look like_**


	3. Hurt

_**Claire's P. O. V**_

That son of a bitch. He thinks he can just waltz into my fashion show, make fun of me being a model then try and make it up to me? I don't think so

~Flashback~

"_Guys I have to go backstage and get my bag." I told the PC_

"_KK hurry back." Massie called after me_

_On my way back I felt someone following me, I turned around to see Cam staring at me_

"_What the hell do you want?" I hissed_

"_Just to talk and to apologize for what I did, hey maybe we could see a movie together." He said_

_My face turned as Red as a tomato "So let me get this straight, you think that I'm going to apologize to you after what you did to me?" I said furiously_

"_Come on Claire, you know you still love me." He said with a confident smirk on his face_

_I was about to slap him and tell him off but an idea popped into my head_

"_You know what, I admit it, I do still love you. Now why don't you come here and give me a kiss." I said with a smile while grabbing a strawberry smoothie from the table behind me_

_He smiled and leaned towards me. When I felt his breath on my face I almost swooned and was about to kiss him. But then I remembered the plan and dumped the smoothie on his head. Which was kind of hard because I am a few inches shorter than him._

"_What the hell?" he yelled out in shock _

"_Karma is a bitch." I said with a smile on my face and left him there in surprise._

_~End Flashback~_

Still he was right about one thing. I was still in love with him even after what he did to me I still had feelings for him.

_~Flashback~_

"Ugh, where is he?" I said for what seemed like the hundredth time

_Cam and I had a date at SOH and he was 1 hour late_

_I had called him twice already but it went straight to voice mail_

_I tried calling him again; this time it picked up but instead of Cam's voice I heard moaning and giggling. Then I heard a girl's voice "Oh Cam, harder, faster, Oh I love you so much." The girl moaned "I love you too Nikki." She heard Cam say_

_Tears welled up in my eyes and I ran to my car and headed straight towards Cam's house. I saw a hot pink car parked in the driveway._

_When I walked inside, I took my heels off and tiptoed up the stairs and the moaning got louder with every step. I finally reached Cam's door and opened it._

_There, on the bed was my boyfriend Cam having sex with Nikki the camp tramp._

_I felt tears brimming my eyes again but I refused to cry. They still hadn't noticed me and continued to do their business like there was no tomorrow. _

"_AHEM!" I said very loudly_

_Their heads snapped up and Cam's eyes widened "Uh h-hey Claire." He stuttered quickly jumping off of Nikki's naked body. "W-what are you-" but before he could finish, I slapped him hard across the face."_

"_How could you?" I yelled at him_

_Nikki stepped off of the bed "Oh get over it you whiny little baby." She snarled "Cam loves me and he always will." she said_

_I launched at her, punching and pulling clumps of fake hair out. "You stupid bitch, go to hell!" I screamed in her now bruised face. Her lip was swollen; she had a black eye, nasty bald spots on her head, and a broken nose._

_I turned to Cam and threw my 'Promise ring' at him. "Here, you can have this piece of shit back." I hissed and he looked sad. I actually felt sorry for him, but it disappeared just as quickly as it came. _

_I then walked out of the room ran down the stairs, picked my heels up and jumped into my car, I was about to start the engine when I thought of something. After looking around in my car, I found my Louisville slugger. _

_With an evil smile on my face, I attacked the hot pink car, smashing, breaking the glass windows and tearing the leather seats with the heel of my shoe. I did the same thing to Cam's car._

_I walked back to my car with a satisfied grin on my face Carrie underwood's song started playing when i turned my radio on_

_'Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats' I thought to myself_

_~End of Flashback~_

That memory always brought tears to my eyes. No matter how many times I told myself that I was over him, I still loved him.

**_Massie's P.O.V_**

Sigh i can't believe Harrington actually came to my show, teased me about being a model, and then called me hot.

Stupid perverted bastard. Not after i caught him kissing that LBR Kori

_~Flashback~_

_The PC and I were all walking in the BOCD hallways when we heard groaning we turned the corner to fond two people making out and dry humping each other_

_'Ugh, get a room' I thought to myself i looked closer and realized that the boy was Derrick and the girl was Kori, I immediately wanted to run up to them and punch Kori right in her fake nose. but instead I turned to the awestruck PC and told them to get me my camera._

_We video taped the whole thing and left before they were finished _

_After Alicia did the morning announcements, i quickly sent the video to Alicia and while we were eating lunch, the projector came down and showed the whole thing, the caption read BEWARE OF THE SLUT KORI AND THE CHEATING MAN WHORE DERRICK HARRINGTON in big black letters.  
><em>

_Whispers irrupted around the cafeteria and Derrick and Kori walked in the whispers stopped and everyone turned to look at them with a death stares. They had confused looks on their faces_

_"Look at the projector!" i yelled at them they looked towards the projector and their eyes widened, the people in the cafeteria began to chant slut,slut,slut,slut_

_Kori burst into tears as people started throwing food at her and Derrick. I smiled and watched in satisfaction._

_The next day Derrick kept trying to approach me but every time he did people would start harassing him and when he looked towards me for help, i would just ignore him. It went on for a long time, nobody would talk to Kori or Derrick and when they did talk to them, it was to tell them off or call them names or even tell them to go to hell. _

_One day when I was alone in the hallway Derrick approached me. Look Mass-" he started but before he could finish, i took the 'Promise ring' that he had given him and shoved it into his mouth. "Go to hell bastard, I never want to see you again."_

_~Flashback~_

From that day forward, i promised myself to never again think about Derrick Harrington I had convinced myself that I was over him.

Now if only I could convince my heart.


	4. At The Airport

_**Massie's P. O. V.**_

I woke up to the sun shining in my face and I wanted to jump up and close my curtains then go back to sleep but then I remembered that today was the day that the PC and I left for Hawaii, with a squeal I hopped out of bed and ran into the shower.

After a hot, steamy shower. I started working on my outfit, I stopped abruptly and remembered how great Derrick and I used to be together.

_Stop thinking about him Massie! _My mind said

Oh please, you still love him My heart told me

_Great I've officially gone crazy._ I thought to myself

_You're not crazy, you are just in denial about your feelings for Derrick _My heart and mind told me

_Oh so what happened to stop thinking about Derrick? _I thought to myself

_Hey, if you can't beat 'em, join 'em _My mind told me

Oh dear God I have gone crazy.

I immediately shook out all thoughts of Derrick and continued to get dressed.

When I was fully dressed I did my makeup and curled my hair so it cascaded down my back.

I walked out of my house and stepped into my Audi locus and drove to Claire's house. I could have asked Isaac, but gave him vacation for always driving me everywhere.

"Hey Mass." Claire said when I stopped in front of her mansion

"Hey." I replied

Alicia, Dylan and Kristen were all waiting at Alicia's house, so it was easier to pick all of them up at the same time

When we were all seated in the car, Dylan asked, "Okay are we gonna rate or not?"

"Yes but I'm driving so you can't exactly see my outfit. When we get to the airport we will." I replied while thinking of Derrick and his brown puppy dog eyes, his sexy smirk, his-

"MASS!" I turned around to see the PC staring at me with a look of confusion on their perfect faces.

"Huh? What?" I asked them

"Were at the airport." Alicia giggled, "What were you thinking about?" she said with a knowing smirk.

"Nothing." I said and felt my cheeks grow red

"Sure it was nothing." Kristen said while laughing into her palm.

"Yeah whatever, rating time!" I said changing the subject

"Okay, first off Kristen is wearing a White tank top, a suspender black skirt, Miu Miu black leather ankle strap flat sandals, a bead necklace, and a mesh bow headband, her make up is light but screams earthly beauty. Uhh, 9.4 I said

"Dylan is wearing MANOUSH poupette tank dress, antik batik thong sandals, African bangles, rhinestone heart hoop earrings, a silver three pearl necklace, a spring beanie and her makeup would look perfect if she added a little more gloss. 9.3." I finished

"Okay me next." Alicia said, "I am wearing a one shoulder vest top, Jordana skinny jeans, Christian Louboutin peep toes, fuchsia hoops, and a large black sequin hair bow." She said

"Your makeup is good but why the hell are your lips so white?" Claire asked

"Oh because I couldn't decided which one to use." She said pulling out a tube of red lipstick or red lip-gloss "Lipstick or lip gloss?" she asked holding both of them out

"Both." Kristen said "Thanks." she said and quickly pulled her compact mirror out to apply her lip gloss and lipstick

"Okay Alicia you get a 9.6." Massie said

"I am wearing a tier tank with a crochet belt, black skinny jeans, black flat sandals, a black cardigan, and blue studs with a blue necklace and a flower ring." Claire said

"Okay 9.6 and what up with your lips?" I asked

"Yeah well I have pink, red and brown lip gloss which one should I use?" she asked

"Pink." Alicia said after snapping her compact shut

"Kay."

"Finally, I am wearing a strapless purple top, black skinny jeans, a leather vest, purple platform pumps, diamond studs, a purple diamond necklace, a gold charm bracelet, a tennis bracelet, a heart necklace, and my make up is perfect." I said

"10." the PC chorused

"Kay then lets go." I said grabbing my purple bag and stepping out of the car.

"Lets walk to the beat of gives you hell by the all American rejects." I told them and we strutted into the airport. Ready to face anything that was in our way.

_**Derrick's P. O. V.**_

Ahh a sweet vacation to Hawaii. That's what the guys and I need I thought as we stopped in front of the airport.

Man I need to stop thinking about Massie.

But look how hot she's gotten over the years, how could I _not _think about her?

From her beautiful brunette hair, to her fierce amber eyes, the way her hips sway when she walks, her beautiful body-

Stop thinking about her, she's moved on

Yeah all because of stupid Kori, if I hadn't believed her lies then Massie and I would still be together.

_Man I'm really stupid _I thought to myself as I stepped onto my first class flight

"Wow Dyl, I can't believe they said that." I heard a girl voice say

"Yeah I know Derrick was all like did you see her body and then him and Cam started getting into an argument of who is hotter you or Claire." Another voice replied

"Wow they are such pervs." I heard a very familiar voice say the voice of what sounded like Massie

I stepped forwards to see the 5 giggling girls sitting in _our _first class seats

"What are you guys doing here?" Cam asked while staring intently at Claire who in turn, rolled her blue eyes

"Alicia is recording a song with Shakira in Hawaii and we decided to take a vacation there." Claire said while staring at her nails

"Why are you here?" Massie asked coldly I could only keep staring at her

"HARRINGTON! I SAID WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HERE?" Massie yelled and stood up from her seat bringing me out of my daydream.

"Oh, uh w-were going on vacation too." I stuttered scratching my neck awkwardly

"Great." She said sarcastically and plopped down into her chair

There was an uncomfortable silence as the guys and I just stood there

"What are you still doing here?" Kristen snapped glaring at Kemp

"Uh you guys are in our seats." Chris said while looking at the empty seat next to Dylan

The flight attendant came in and asked, "Is there a problem?"

"Yeah these guys have the same seats as us." Massie pointed to use

"Let me see your tickets." She said

One by one she arranged us so I was sitting next to Massie, Cam with Claire, Josh with Alicia, Dylan with Chris and Kemp with Kristen.

_This is gonna be an interesting flight_ I thought to myself

**_All of their outfits are on my profile! Review Please!_**

**_xoxoxo Pinky_**


	5. On The Plane Part 1

_**Hey guys! i'm REALLY sorry for not updating in such a long tome. First i just focused on my other story, then my wi-fi connection was messed up for days so please don't be mad!**_

~Flashback~

_Alicia hopped in her car and drove to Josh's house to surprise him. It was their one-year anniversary; she was finally going to lose her virginity to her one true love._

_She quietly tiptoed up the stairs with a small smile on her face, when she reached his room she heard something she didn't expect, moaning and giggling._

_She opened the door to reveal her then boyfriend Josh, without a shirt kissing her ex best friend Olivia Ryan, who also had no shirt on. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she watched them silently_

_Their heads snapped up to see the broken girl in front of them, Josh quickly pushed a smug Olivia off of him and rushed towards Alicia._

"_Babe, what are you doing here?" he asked her, suddenly Alicia saw red, and slapped him hard on the face_

"_You Bastard! I hate you!" she yelled as she threw her promise ring at him and ran out the door, but not before she heard Olivia's cackling. She stopped and walked back into the room to find Josh on the ground sobbing and staring at the ring._

_He looked up as Alicia walked calmly towards Olivia who was totally oblivious to who was standing in front of her._

_When she finally opened her eyes and looked up to see an angry Latino standing in front of her clenching her petite but strong fists._

"_Can I help you?" she asked smiling not knowing what was about to happen next_

"_Yeah there's something I wanted to give you." Alicia said with faux sweetness_

_Olivia smiled wider but it quickly disappeared as soon as Alicia's small hand came in contact with her fake tanned cheek._

_Olivia brought her hand to her stinging cheek and started crying_

"_Thanks for being such a great friend." Alicia said and happily walked out of the room, leaving two crying people_

_~End Flashback~_

_**Alicia's P. O. V**_

"Hey Leesh, are you okay?" Came the voice that she had lived without for so many years, I opened my eyes to see Josh staring at me concerned I then put a hand to my face to find fresh tears, I quickly wiped them off and fixed my makeup

I chuckled darkly, "Like you would care, and its Alicia, only _friends _call me Leesh." I hissed

"Of course I care." He replied I scoffed, "Yeah, then you wouldn't have cheated with that skank." He turned red and looked away.

_This is going to be a long flight. _I thought to myself as I looked out the window, trying desperately to fall asleep

_**Dylan's P. O. V**_

"Chris, quit touching me!" I yelled, "Well if you would talk to me then I would stop." He replied cheekily

I rolled my sea green eyes, and looked out the window,

"Dyl, please just talk to me, just tell me what's on your mind." He whispered

I snapped my head towards him angrily, "Okay you want to know what I'm thinking?" I said coldly

He nodded his head "I'm thinking that I can't believe I dated somebody who called me a fat and ugly pig right in my face then kissed Allie-Rose that very same moment and sent me pig pictures for the next month. Are you happy now?" I finished breathing heavily

He looked down and played with his fingers, I scoffed and turned my head back towards the window.

"No, I'm not happy, I haven't been since you left." I faintly heard him say before I let the darkness overtake me

_**Kristen's P. O. V**_

_God I hate planes. _I said to myself "Um, Kristen your squeezing my hand." Kemp said, I looked down to see my manicured hand gripping Kemp's tightly

"Oh, sorry." I blushed and immediately released his hand, "I didn't say I didn't like it." He smiled and I found myself smiling back

_No Kristen! He broke your heart, don't fall for him again! _ A voice screamed in my head

I scowled at him and looked away. "Come on Kris, you can't still be mad at me, it was ten years ago." He said

I looked at him fiercely, "Yeah, it makes perfect sense that I shouldn't be mad at the guy, who I caught in bed with another girl _on my birthday _and called me a stupid worthless bitch, while I watched the whole thing." I screamed sarcastically at him

"Kris, I'm sorry, I didn't-." He said softly while looking down I cut him off

"Yeah well sorry doesn't cut it." I whispered letting the tears fall freely

_**Claire's P. O. V**_

"Quit staring at me!" I hissed and Cam turned red and looked away

I rolled my eyes and took out my Ipod touch, and scrolled through my play list, searching for my favorite song. Finally, Katy Perry's voice rang through the earplugs

_**There's a stranger in my bed, there's a pounding in my head**_

_**Glitter all over the room**_

_**Pink flamingos in the pool, I smell like a mini bar, DJ's passed**_

_**Out in the yard, Barbies on the Barbeque**_

_**Is this a hickey or a bruise?**_

_**Pictures of last night ended up online**_

_**I'm screwed! Oh well**_

_**It's a blacked out blur, but I'm pretty sure it ruled**_

_**Damn.**_

_**Last Friday night. Yeah, we danced on tabletops**_

_**And we took too many shots**_

_**Think we kissed but I forgot.**_

_**Last Friday night. Yeah we maxed our credit cards**_

_**And got kicked out of the bars**_

_**So we hit the boulevard**_

_**Last Friday night. We went streaking in the park**_

_**Skinny-dipping in the dark-**_

My music was cut short, I turned around to see cam holding my earplugs and Ipod in his hand

"Give them back to me." I growled at him. He thought for a moment before replying "No."

I stared at him with wide eyes, "No? Did you just say No to me?" I screamed at him

He then put his face close to mine and whispered, "It doesn't have to be like this Claire. You know it." He was so close to me, slowly we were both leaning in

_Claire! Don't do this! He is only going to break your heart again! _I screamed in my head

I abruptly stood up, "I can't do this." I whispered before running towards the bathroom.

As soon as I entered, I broke down sobbing uncontrollably

_**Massie's P. O.V**_

"What the hell did you do to her Fisher?" I yelled at getting up from my seat. He stared at the ground guiltily

"I sorta took her Ipod and kinda almost kissed her." He said in a soft voice while playing with his thumbs

Alicia gasped, Dylan's eyes widened and Kristen yelled, "You sick pig!" before running towards the bathroom

I followed her. "Claire, honey is everything okay?" I asked her

I heard sobbing inside, the door opened to show a pouty blonde with red eyes and ruined makeup. "Yeah." She sniffed "I'm fine." Then started crying again

"It's okay." I gave her a hug, I turned to Kristen. "Hold on I have a few choice words for Cam." I told her and left Kristen to console Claire

I stomped back to our seats and stood in front of Cam with my hands on my hips

"You conceited jackass!" I screeched and everyone looked at me "Look what you did! That poor girl is bawling her eyes out all because of you!"

"Calm down Massie its no big deal." Derrick scoffed I slowly turned to look at him

"You think this is funny?" I yelled at the top of my lungs " he paled "Mass I didn-" I cut him off

"Your so full of it! My best friend is in there with a broken heart and you expect me not to be pissed and yell at the idiot who did that to her?" I screamed again

"How conceited can you get?" I yelled again

He turned to me and it looked like he finally had something to say

"Massie its no big deal, girls do that all the time then talk about some stupid shoes the next minute, she'll be fine" he said again

That's when I lunged at him and gave him a good kick in the groin before i felt two arms wrap around me, I turned to see Dylan and Alicia holding me back while the guys surrounded Derrick

**_Derrick's P. O. V_**

****I can't believe she just kicked me in the balls

I didn't mean for her to get angry but what i said is true "You okay man?" Chris asked

I nodded my head . Man it hurt like hell

Claire walked out. Her makeup was fixed but you could still tell that she had been crying

"Hey." she said softly "What did I miss?" she asked looking back and forth between Massie and I

_Here we go..._

**_Okay so that's not one of my longest chapters _****_but at least its something so Review and I'll update sooner!_**

**_xoxoxoxo,_**

**_Pinky_**


	6. On The Plane Part 2

_**Claire's P. O. V**_

After fixing my makeup, I walked out of the bathroom to see Derrick kneeling on the floor clutching his balls and a furious Massie being held back by Dylan and Alicia

"Hey, what did I miss?" I asked as Kristen appeared behind me

"Bloody hell, what happened here?" she asked with wide eyes

"Nothing, just Harrington being a self absorbed jackass like usual." Massie growled

"Uh, I'm just going to go back to my seat." I told them, I walked back to my seat avoiding Cam's heavy stare

"Claire I-" I cut him off "Save it Fisher." I said coldly, I turned around to see everyone looking at me

"What?" I shrugged before snatching my Ipod out of Cam's hand, and playing my song again

_**Massie's P. O. V**_

I was so proud of Claire, I mean she just came in here acting like noting happened and totally gave Cam the cold shoulder

I walked up to Derrick "If you even get on my nerves one more time, you wont be able to reproduce ever again!" I screeched in his face before shoving past him only to be met with the rest of the guys

"Is anybody going to move?" I asked them irritably "Or am I gonna have to make you?" the boys immediately parted and rushed back to their seats, reluctantly the girls followed

I took my phone out an sent a quick text to Claire just as Derrick wobbled over and sat down next to me, I paid him no attention whatsoever even though I knew that he was sneaking glances at me

_**Massie/**_Claire

_**Don't look now, but Cam is staring at you**_

I know and Derrick is doing the same thing

_**They need to get a life**_

Maybe we ARE their life

I felt breathing on my neck and turned to see Derrick staring at me, his face was dangerously close

"What are you-" I was cut off by the sound of the pilot

"Ladies and gentlemen, there has been a delay and we will land in Hawaii tomorrow at around 2 pm

"Aw, hell to the no!" Dylan yelled "There is no way I'm sitting next to this creep until 2 pm tomorrow!" she continued

Alicia giggled, "Dyl chillax, this plane has two bedrooms, we can just sleep there." She said

The rest of the PC nodded their heads "Sounds good to me." Claire said gathering her stuff

I stood up just about to leave but came in contact with somebody's rock hard chest

I looked up to see Derrick Harrington blocking my way; I turned around to see the rest of the PC in the same position

"Can I help you?" I asked irritably he smiled at me and I almost swooned

_Massie! He's the enemy! _I mentally slapped myself for being so retarded

"Where are you guys going?" he asked still smiling a little

I sighed, "To our rooms. Maybe if you would listen then you would already know that." I said pushing past him and walking towards my room with the rest of the PC behind me

**_Dylan's P. O. V_**

"Oh sweet freedom!" I yelled as I fell backwards on one of the beds

The girls laughed "Calm down Dyl, I bet Chris wasn't that bad." Massie teased

"Oh yeah?" I countered "You try sitting nest to him for four hours when he keeps trying to talk to you and apologize for 'being such a douche' " she mocked

They all started laughing except for Massie, she looked deep in thought, suddenly, she hopped up and pressed her ear to the bedroom door

"Mass, what are you doing?" Claire asked while the rest of the PC stared at her curiously, she put a finger up then whipped her phone out, we immediately did the same

_**The boys are trying to hear our conversation but _**I have a plan, follow my lead**_**_ was the text that Massie sent us

"So Leesh, do you think the guys in Hawaii are going to be hot?" Massie asked loud and clear making sure the boys would hear

"I don't know but I'm a sucker for surfer dudes." Alicia giggled

I heard Josh's voice say "No she's not!" Followed by a thump and an "Ow."

_**Derrick's P. O. V**_

As soon as Massie and the girls left I started playing with my hands

"Dude! What the hell!" Josh hissed at me when the were out of earshot

I shrugged my shoulders "I never said winning them back would be easy."

"True, but what do we do now?" Chris questioned. We all thought for a moment

"Eavesdrop." We said in unison, we then quietly tiptoed to their room and out our ears on the door

For a while we heard the girls talk about random things until then it got interesting

"So Leesh, do you think the guys in Hawaii are going to be hot?" Massie questioned

There was a pause before she replied, "I don't know but I'm a sucker for surfer dudes." Alicia responded with a giggle we all turned to look at Josh who was red with anger

"No she's not!" I hit in on the head which he responded with an "Ow." I then put my finger to my lips and pointed to the door

"How about you Claire? Are you going to let Cam get in your of hot dudes?" we heard Kristen ask suggestively

"Pssh, hell no." Claire scoffed "I'm sure I can find somebody better than him."

I looked at Cam and he looked like his heart had been torn into pieces

"Hopefully, the guy you find will have some hotties for Kris and I to hook up with." Dylan said suggestively

Chris and Kemp had to be held back by Cam and Josh because of that comment

"So Masse, you plan on hooking up with any Hawaiian guys?" Claire asked

I felt my heart beat faster, waiting for her answer "Nope." Came Massie's voice

"What?" the rest of the girls asked in shock

"I don't plan to hook up, I plan to hit the clubs and flirt." she replied I saw red and felt steam coming out of my ears, the guys noticed

"Wait, so you're going to be single and mingle?" Dylan asked "As cheesy and corny as it sounds, yes." Massie replied

I stomped back to my seat and the guys slowly came back too.

_Well two can play that game _I thought

_**Massie's P. O. V**_

As soon as I heard thumping and footsteps, I knew that the boys were gone, we continued to talk for what seemed like hours not being bothered once. After a long time, I became tired

I took my phone out to read the time 11:59 pm, I sighed, "Okay girls, time for bed." I told them

They all agreed silently and walked outside to get our bags. We were met with the boys once again

_Oh come awn! Not this again _I scowled "So what do you girls want?" Derrick asked smugly, I was about to answer him but decided not to, so instead I pushed past him and grabbed our bags with extra clothes before heading back to our room leaving Derrick standing with his mouth open

**_REVIEW PLEASE! THEY KEEP ME GOING!_**


	7. On The Plane Part 3

_**Massie's P. O. V**_

After changing into our Victoria's Secret pj's Kristen's was purple with dots all over it,

Claire's was blue with white boy shorts, Dylan wore a pink tank top and Popsicle pants, Alicia had a top with cupcakes all over it and boy shorts, while I wore one with yellow, pink and red and the op only had one button so my stomach was exposed I thenrealized that we had to head back out to put our bags up again

"Oh crap, we can't go out like this!" Alicia cried, I shrugged my shoulders at her but on the inside, I was going crazy. He's going to stare at me; I'm like, half naked!

"We have to show them that we aren't afraid, and besides I'm pretty sure they are going to be too busy drooling to do anything about it." I told her confidently

We then picked up our bags and headed outside to find 5 snoring boys, I silently giggled into my palm at the sight of Derrick _Aw, he looks so cute when he sleeps_ I thought to myself

_Snap out of it! You cant like him!_

I sighed and proceeded to wake him up by lightly tapping his shoulder, only making him snore louder

I turned to the girls, "Desperate times call for desperate measures." I muttered

"Uh, Mass are you sure you want to do that?" Kristen asked nervously I just shrugged my shoulders before leaning towards derrick

"Derrrrrick." I whispered in a singsong voice he shifted in his sleep before whispering "Massie" quietly I backed away and looked at the girls

"Aw Mass, he still likes you." Kristen cooed making my heart beat faster _No; you can't fall in love with him, not again_

I sighed, "Okay so if we can't wake him up then lets try the other guys." They nodded and Claire sprinted to our room. We looked at each other confused before she came back with five pillows

"Claire this is no time for a pillow fight." Dylan giggled. Claire just rolled her eyes "I know, I wanted to hit them with the pillows." She said in a 'duh' tone

She then handed each of us a pillow and we began hitting the boys, "Come on Harrington! Wake up!" I grunted and started hitting him repeatedly with the pillow

He started stirring again "Five more minutes." He mumble

I huffed before giving him one final blow, this time, with my fist to his stomach

He immediately jumped up hitting his head on the ceiling "Shit!" he screamed out in pain making the other boys wake up

"Are you serious? _Now _they wake up?" Alicia cried out in anger, crossing her arms over her chest

The boys stood up sleepily and yawned, "What time is it?" Cam asked flexing his arms. " Claire rolled her eyes "12:21." She said snapping her phone shut. The boys continued to stare; Alicia noticed Josh staring at her legs "hey! Eyes up here!" she snapped while gesturing to her face

I noticed Derrick staring at my chest; I looked down to see that my button had come loose while I tried to hit him, I was now fully exposed I rolled my eyes and quickly buttoned my top

But on the inside, I was blushing like mad_; I can't believe he came that close to seeing my boobs _I thought before Derrick spoke interrupting my thoughts, "So what are you ladies doing here? And more importantly, why are you dressed like that?" he asked seductively "Come here to seduce us?'

I snorted "Yeah right in your dreams. We came here to put our bags up and you wouldn't wake up." I glared making him smile "Well then why didn't you just crawl over us? I'm sure that we wouldn't mind." He said raising an eyebrow

The boys murmured in agreement, making the other girls roll their eyes "Perverts." Dylan burped making us laugh, I then turned back to Derrick "Can you move please?" I asked, "What if I don't want to?" he shot back

"Then I'll make you move. Just so you know, I'm a black belt." I told him, he scoffed "yeah and I'm David Beckham." He replied "I would rather have David Beckham here instead of you." I muttered under my breath

"So how are you going to make me huh?" he teased "Like this." I said flatly before bringing my foot up and stepping on this toe making him scream, I then grabbed his arm and twisted it, flipping him backwards, making him land flat on his back

I quickly took our bags and stuffed them back where they belonged before hopping over Derrick with the girls trailing behind me

"Don't mass with me Harrington." I yelled over my shoulder before Claire slammed the door

"Whew! Glad that's over! Now can we sleep?" Dylan asked, I nodded my head then climbed into bed and slept

_**Derrick's P. O. V**_

I can't believe she flipped me over like that, I didn't know she was that strong "Dude you are so whipped." Chris snickered, "Shut up." I mumbled, picking my self up and sitting back down

I realized one thing before I slept, I am in love with a girl who kicked me in the balls and flipped me over

_**~The next day~**_

_**Massie's P. O. V**_

We finally landed in Hawaii, _Thank gawd! _I thought to myself as we stepped off of the plane, grabbing our luggage and walking in perfect beat, people stared at us with envy or lust, mostly envy because there were more girls than guys

I smirked to myself; _Finally things are back to normal_

_**Review please! Plus the outfits are on my profile!**_

_**xoxoxoxo,**_

_**Pinky**_


	8. I NEED OC's!

_**Hey guys! Sorry this isn't an update but I just need to clear somethings up and ask you guys for something.**_

_**It has been FOREVER since I updated, and I am truly sorry for that. Its just that I couldn't think of anything for the story, when I would get a good idea, I would lose it after typing it up forcing me to restart it again. But i'm back now and I need OC'S!**_

_**Name: **_

_**Nicknames:**_

_**Age:**_

_**Sex:**_

_**Height:**_

_**What He/She Looks Like:**_

_**Likes:**_

_**Dislikes:**_

_**Flaws:**_

_**Clothing Type:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Rich or Poor:**_

_**Secrets:**_

_**Thanks Guys! I'll try and get the next chapter up before Christmas, but if I don't-Which I probably won't-, Then MERRY CHRITMAS! Or Hanukah, or Kwanza!**_

_**Xoxoxox, Pinky**_


End file.
